Celebrate Good Times
by glaurificus
Summary: A prequel to "Shackles Are a Girl's Best Friend", in which several questions are answered. How did Ginny get to be in that room? Why does Tom like fire so much? A Muggle living room?
1. Dulci et decorum Potter mori est

Well, I'm back! So many people wanted a back story for "Shackles" and here it is! Thank God for small study breaks. eh? 

As usual, I own nothing but my fantasies. *sniffle*

Ginny exhaled slowly as she gazed across the battlefield - or what was left of Hogwart's Quidditch Patch. The stands had only just stopped blazing and now, only faint wisps of smoke curled up into the air, like a fist raised one last time against the fight. 'Fools.' Ginny thought. 'They should've known a large gathering like this was an open invitation for a Death Eater attack.' 

            It was really, for only one hour previous, Ginny had been striding with the entire assembled legion of the Death Eaters up to the field full of her supposed friends and family, silvery mask fixed lightly on her high cheekbones. At first, the school had been caught up in the game (Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff) but by the time they had noticed the falls of flame heading straight towards them, it had been too late. Screams erupted as the Ravenclaw stand ignited and fell, complete with screaming know-it-alls, to the ground, followed closely by Hufflepuff's. Of course, there had been a token effort by the small group of Gryffindors (led by Ron and Hermoine) and the teachers (led by McGonagall and Dumbledore) to fight the black swarm of death as they cut down anyone foolish enough to cross them. However, the Resistance seemed to lose hope when Dumbledore's head landed at their feet. After that, it had simply been a matter of seeing how many times Ginny could fire off the Killing Curse in one breath.

Seven, to be exact. 

            But then, Harry Potter had to come running across the field. Within a matter of minutes, the Gryffindors were launching a counter assault against the Death Eaters and for about 20 seconds, it looked like the little pukes just might have a chance. But then, He arrived. Harry fell to the ground, screaming and clutching his forehead and Tom had simply made a flip comment about needing to do something about the racket and stuck the sword of Gryffindor, which Ginny had procured the week before for her husband, through his chest 'Oh, if only I'd let Colin Creevey live long enough to take a picture of Harry's face as he saw what had killed him!' Ginny thought gleefully as she bounced across the bodies to join her lover's side.

            "So, is that everyone, my love?" she asked as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked Tom's triumphant face. 

            "All 1,000 of them dead, and only 4 of ours lost." he said grinning. "Lucius was getting on my nerves anyway."  

            Ginny made a face. "I never liked him, or his little ferret son." she said, wrapping her arms around Tom's muscular midsection. "So, how long do we have to stay here. I'm feeling a little peckish." she murmured, slowly laving his neck with her tongue and earning herself a groan. 

            Tom grabbed her hair sharply and pulled her into a rough kiss. "I don't see any reason not to take off now. Bella and Rudolphus can handle the details." he said, hands snaking inside Ginny's robes. "Ooh!" he murmured, delighted. " Do you always go to a slaughter naked?" 

            Ginny winked. "You know me: clothes just get in the way." 

            "The certainly do." he agreed. "Now, why don't we Apparate back home and give that new bed a nice, thorough christening?" 

            Ginny started to laugh darkly, but stopped. "And then open our anniversary gifts?" she said hopefully, looking into his dark eyes. 

            "But our special day isn't until tomorrow." Tom answered, brow furrowing. "You can't wait until then? Especially when I know I can make you forget about time, space, the English language, until then?" 

            "Mmmm..." Ginny said, sticking her tongue out slightly in a gesture of mock consideration. "Nope." 

            Tom rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm just going to have to try extra hard today." he whispered, claiming her lips once more in a passionate kiss that, on any other day, would have sent her reeling. But today, nothing was going to stand in the way of Ginny and her fabulous gifts. Instead, she quickly formulated a plan, and smiled devilishly under Tom's questing lips. "Is there something you find amusing about my making love to you, darling?" 

            Ginny disengaged herself reluctantly from her husband's arms. "Oh no, my love." she said, grinning saucily. "You just go on ahead and make yourself comfortable." She gave his bloody form an obvious up-and-down and winked at him. "Don't clean your robes, though." 

            "I wouldn't dream of it." he laughed, kissing her lightly on the forehead before disappearing. 

            Ginny took a furtive look around to make sure her husband wouldn't be popping back anytime soon before trotting over to Bellatrix Lestrange, who was over-seeing the mutilation of any body that hadn't been burnt to a crisp. "Bella?" she called.

            "What?!" the older witch snapped, whirling around. However, her blazing eyes and raised wand flew back to normal as she realized to whom she was speaking. "Milady! You shouldn't have startled me like that!" she exclaimed, eyes darting nervously to the wand in Ginny's hand. "What can I do for the High Dark Empress?" 

            Ginny smiled secretively and led the other witch to a closed off area under what used to be the main entrance to the school. "I need your advice: if I was to go about getting information out of my husband, what would be the most effective way?" 

            Bellatrix swallowed hard. "A-Are you sure that y-you want to do that, milady?" she asked, blanching. "I know of one way, actually the only way, but he definitely won't like it if you try it." 

            "And? What is it?" Ginny demanded impatiently. 

            "Well, when we - er, before you came to his side, he used to like....umm...how do I put this...being tied up." Bella replied.

            Ginny scowled. "And why wouldn't he like it if I did it?" she demanded. 

            The older witch looked about ready to faint but swallowed a few times. "It's just..." she winced and flushed. "It was sort of 'our' thing. You know, something only he and I did." She screwed her eyes shut and waited for the Killer Curse to shoot out of her lady's wand but nothing happened. Instead, Ginny seemed even more excited then ever. 

            "That's perfect!" she whispered to herself before looking back up at Bellatrix. "I don't see why you were so worried, Lady Lestrange." she said silkily. "What was yours is now mine, and I know you're not stupid enough to try and 'rework' that arrangement." 

            Bella smiled a little over-enthusiastically. "He'll be promising you the Empire in no time, I promise you." 

Ginny nodded distractedly before patting her friend on the shoulder and walking away. 

            Bella glared at the redhead's retreating form. "Bitch." she spat under her breath, which hitched in her throat as Ginny whirled around. "Is there anything else, milady?" she asked, plastering a fake smile over her scowl. 

            "Oh, I was just wondering about how long do you think it will take me to break him?" Ginny asked. 

            Bella sighed subtly as relief poured through her. "Well, when he was with me, it only took about an hour or two. Then, he'd been begging like a little baby." She smiled maliciously, a look Ginny shared. 

            "I'll take that challenge." She thrust a hand into her robe's pocket and produced a velvet satchel of Galleons. "This says I can do it in less than 45 minutes." she said, tossing the bag to an amazed Bella.  

            "I wish you luck, milady." she said. "But I think you underestimate his stamina." 

            Ginny shook her head. "No, I think you over estimate you appeal to him. Crucio." 

            Bella screamed as she sank, writhing, to the ground. Ginny stepped over her. 

            "Do yourself a favour, Lestrange." she snarled. "Don't ever call me a bitch again. Finite incantatum."  

            Bella raised a shaky head to wipe the spittle that had escaped her mouth as she had cried out. "Thank you, milady." she whispered hoarsely as Ginny disapperated back to Riddle House and Tom's side.

See that little review button down there? Fire at will!  


	2. Behind Every Great Man is a Woman Tentin...

And the Dark!Ginny plot bunny just keeps on multiplying! Seriously, I'm amazed at the response to what was supposed to be a simple, if kinky, one-shot. Thanks for the support, guys!

Disclaimer: If I owned Tom Riddle, the Wizarding world would be quite safe...heh heh heh...

Rough hands grabbed Ginny as soon as she rematerialized back at Riddle House, and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Well, hello to you too, darling." Ginny drawled as she pulled away from her amorous husband. "Miss me?"

Tom smiled wolfishly at her. "Every second you're away from me, my love." he whispered. "Now, I was thinking a long, slow, all-day-and-all-night celebration of our Hogwart's victory, mmm?"

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as Tom nuzzled her neck, flicking a favourite spot behind her ear. "I think I can agree to that." she murmured.

Tom broke away smiling from the porcelain expanse and led her over to stand beside their new double king sized bed. The couple had found that they quite enjoyed the space, both for their more enthusiastic midnight romps and simply laying together while a Death Eater representative apprised them of the affairs of the empire. However, the last bed they owned had come to a rather amusing end. Ginny had decided that it might be exciting to make love in a circle of fire but, in a fit of passion, forgot to cast an anti-burning spell; as a result, while the lovers slept (safely warded) the bed had charred and disintegrated around them. Tom had been decidedly unamused with his wife, but Ginny had managed to deflect the blame onto a nearby house elf, screeching that it should've smelt or seen the fire and extinguished it The elf was thrown out of the house and Ginny and Tom celebrated their cruelty by making love again in the ashes.

"What's so funny?" Tom murmured from a kneeling position as he patiently undid the seemingly endless row of buttons in his wife's robe.

Ginny shook her head. "Just remembering what happened to the last bed." She looked down at her husband's face, cupping it in her hands. "The ashes?" she whispered, knowing that the memory of their most passionate night on record would send his patience flying out the window.

Tom smirked and ripped the rest of Ginny's robe off. "You know, slow is definitely over-rated." he growled as he picked his wife up and launched her onto the new bed.

Ginny giggled as she landed and proceeded to spread herself out around the bed, much to Tom's delight. "But, sweetheart, I thought you were going to distract me." she mock pouted.

"Sex now, distractions later." he demanded, as he came to hover over top of her. "I've got some energy to burn off."

***

10 orgasms, 5 broken windows, and 1 brief pause as the bed's legs collapsed until the stress of two unnaturally ardent lovers, Ginny found herself quite sated. And a little sore. 'I still don't know why he insists on that...' she mused, hands skimming idly over her red sides. 'At least I got him back, though.'

It was true. Beside her, Tom groaned as his hands tried vainly to undo the knotted muscle in his shoulders. "Virginia." he whined. "Why exactly did you have to start choking me?" 

"Because." Ginny answered tiredly as she rolled over to face her husband. "You know I hate being tickled and yet you did it anyway." She smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone. "At least I didn't give you a black eye like I did Ron." 

Tom laughed hoarsely as he pulled himself up into a half-seated position. "What's old Ronnikins up to these days anyway?" 

"Well, he said in his last owl that Padma and our niece are both doing nicely." she answered casually. "Would you believe that she's killing lawn gnomes already? A little 4-year-old." She and Tom shared a proud look before bursting into loud chuckles. 

Tom sighed contentedly. "I still can't believe your family actually approves of us." he said, lovingly caressing Ginny's forehead as she laid her head down on his muscular chest. "And that they all turned out to be so useful." 

"And, of course, introducing a little bit of _Imperial_ influence didn't hurt at all. Besides, Fred and George have been like that all their lives." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Just now, instead of annoying Mom with stink bombs, they're seriously pissing off ministry officials with false information and funny wards. And Percy was just looking for an excuse to avenge all those 'Weatherby' jokes that Fudge started." She sighed. "Too bad Ron was so squeamish about betraying Potter. He really could've made a great mole at Hogwart's." 

"Well, I'd say Malfoy junior did that well enough." Tom said. "How are your parents, anyway? In their last owl, Molly was worried about your father." 

Ginny frowned. "I think his memory is starting to get a bit dodgey. All that time out in the Burrow with no Muggle crap to play with must've bored him to death. At least mum has Bill and Charlie to help her." She sat up suddenly at looked curiously at her husband. "We kept St. Mungo's open, right?" she asked worriedly. 

Tom smiled gently and re-enveloped his wife into a loving squeeze. "Of course, but just for purebloods. We have to keep up sanitary conditions, you know." 

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny sighed. "At least there he'll have some competent care." 

"He'll have the best care." Tom corrected gently. "But we don't know anything for sure, so why worry?" He tilted Ginny's face up to meet his and smiled mischievously. "Hey. Remember Potter's face when he saw the sword?" he said, maniacal glint making his eyes sparkle. 

Ginny grinned. "You're such a sucker for dramatic irony." she teased. 

Tom grinned back. "And remember old Dumb-as-a-door?" he asked. "'elp! 'elp! The Pixies stole my hat! 'elp!'" he shrieked, comically waving his hands around his head.

The two collapsed into a belly-laughing heap. "And did you see the look on Harry's face when Draco took off his mask?" Ginny reminded. "'No! My one! True love! How could I have been so blind?!'" She punctuated her words by pressing a dramatic hand to her forehead and leaning back until she was almost bent over backwards, until her laughter forced her to double forward into Tom's mirth-shaken arms. 

"Ow!" Tom hissed suddenly, hand flying to his neck. "I think I pulled something. Again." 

Suddenly, Ginny sensed her opportunity. "Here." she said, gently rolling her lover onto his stomach. "I used to get these all the time during training, and Pansy would always do this to make me feel better." She gripped Tom hard around the base of his neck and began pushing her flattened hands out towards his shoulders. 

Tom groaned happily. "Have I told you lately how lucky I am that I saw you on Death-Eater-in-Training inspection that day?" he murmured. 

"Not in the last 24 hours." Ginny answered smugly. "I remember that _night_ so clearly: we spent so much time fooling around that I almost missed the window back into the school." 

"But I gave you my Invisibility Cloak and an earth-shattering orgasm and I knew it was love." Tom sighed sleepily. "I knew then that you were the only one who could rule by my side." 

Suddenly, a pang of guilt arose in Ginny at what she was about to do, and she had to be quite stern with herself. 'It's the only way you're ever going to find out where you gift is, so get your head in the game Weasley-Riddle.' she lectured herself. 'Besides, are you going to let Bella be the only one who's tied up and made him beg for it?' The last comment worked and Ginny licked her lips hungrily as she put her hands back to work. 

"Why'd you stop?" Tom complained, trying to turn around under Ginny's legs. 

"Shhhh." she answered, forcing his head back to the mattress. "Just relax and let me take care of everything. She pressed her lips to the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades and reveled in the sharp intake of breath. "I love you. You know that, right?" 

"Of course I do, and I love you, too. What's gotten into you, Virginia? You're ne-"

Tom's last sentence was cut short by a sharp elbow connecting with his temple. "Sorry, love." Ginny whispered. "But I know you'd just bounce a spell right off." She sighed, tucked a wisp of hair back into place behind his ear and levitated him off the bed. "We'll have fun!" she said brightly as she and her comatose husband exited the bedroom and Apparated to one of the basement torture rooms. Gently laying his limp form on the shag carpet, Ginny straightened and muttered a quiet spell to activate the chains, which instantly sprang to life and wrapped themselves around Tom's wrists and ankles, pulling him upward. 

Ginny smiled at her handiwork and twirled her wand happily. "Alright, sleepyhead. Enervate!"

Instantly, Tom's head shot up and his body bucked against the restraints. "Whoever has done this will pay!" he roared, eyes only beginning to focus through the shooting pain.

"Now, now. That doesn't give me much incentive to let you go." Ginny chided.

"Virginia?" Tom asked, startled. "What is the meaning of this? If I knew you wanted to do this, I would've suggested it hours ago! Why did you knock me unconscious?" 

But Ginny gave no indication that she had heard him. "Now, you thought you could hide something from me, something very valuable. I want to know where it is." she said calmly. 

Tom raged against the chains once more. "Let me down this instant, Virginia, and I won't hurt you." he growled. 

Ginny smiled patronizingly. "I'm the only person in the world who can tell when you're lying, Tom. I know you plan on hurting me quite a bit." She walked over to him and ran a hand down his flat stomach but veered teasingly left and continued down his thigh. "Give me the information and I can turn this into something quite pleasant." she whispered seductively, hot mouth trailing light kisses across his midsection.

Tom groaned, and leaned reflexively into her touch before regaining his control. "I'm not telling you a thing, love." he spat out. "Not after this stunning lack of respect for my love and power." 

Ginny frowned. "Well then. We're just going to have to make sure you can't move for awhile once I've learned what I need to know." she said, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped back from her husband's livid form. 

"You don't have what it takes to do that to me." Tom sneered. "You love me too much, I can feel it." 

"Really?" Ginny answered, arching a graceful eyebrow. "Is that what you think?" 

Tom nodded, and blew her a pouty kiss. 

Ginny sighed dreamily as she stepped over to Tom. "You're right. I could need hours to get up to that level, so why don't we just start now." She locked her fiery eyes with his as she deftly manipulated her wand to point at his feet. "Incendio." 

There's only going to be one chapter after this, a sort of epilogue to get Tom and Ginny back into their version of marital bliss and we finally get to see what the gift is! 

As always, I live for reviews. They get my muse going!


End file.
